


Sleeping beauty

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Amanda arrives home after a tiresome day of work, only to find Hannah asleep on their bed, and some mischievous ideas pop into her mind.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



The afternoon was coming to an end, the sun hiding and giving way to twilight, when Amanda landed on her balcony. Fridays were always tiresome for her, but at least they came before the weekend so she had time to rest afterwards.

Resting her broom against the railing, she opened the balcony doors and entered her apartment.

_My apartment,_ she thought with satisfaction. Renting it had been a massive middle finger to her family. Given, she hadn’t done it alone, and having a rich girlfriend sure helped, but that was beside the point.

Speaking of which, where _was_ Hannah?

The redhead got rid of her outer layer of clothing; the inside of the apartment was far warmer than the outside. She looked around, a bit confused. By this time, Hannah should have showed up already. Was she out? Maybe she’d gone to buy some groceries.

With a yawn, Amanda stepped out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

A noise made her stop. She frowned, looking down the hallway. Her socks muffled any sound from her steps, and she crawled until she peeked into her room.

_Ah, there she is._ Hannah, still fully clothed, had fallen asleep on their bed. Given the book resting on her lap, Amanda suspected she’d been reading.

She walked into the room, with its white curtains and beige walls. It was unusual for Hannah to nap; she must have had it rough at work too. Her face was peaceful, and it barely caught the last remnants of light entering through the window. She wore a suit, save for its coat, accompanied by a pair of enchanted glasses that let her read twice as fast as she normally would.

With care, Amanda walked around the bed to Hannah’s side and gently picked the glasses and the book, putting them on the nightstand, and staring at her girlfriend. She was horribly tempted to lean and wake her with a kiss, but why do that when she could have far more fun?

A smirk appeared on her face as ideas started to pop into her head. She could always go for the classics, like drawing something on her face, or putting whip cream on her hand and tickling her nose. Both were mostly harmless, and both would earn Amanda the ice treatment for an hour, if experience was anything to go by.

Carrying her out to the balcony was also a possibility—if done right, levitation could move even the lightest sleepers without waking them up. And Amanda wasn’t half bad at it. Hannah would wake up extremely confused. Or maybe just transforming Hannah into a human burrito, wrapping her with the bedsheets. It’d be hilarious when she woke up, unable to move. On top of that, she’d be unable to use her magic to free herself, so she’d be dependent on Amanda whether she liked it or not.

Or she could try to mix them up. Whip cream and balcony? Burrito and face-drawing? Both were great ideas.

The best part of all of this, of course, was that tomorrow was a work-free day for both of them, so even if— _when_ —Hannah got mad, it wouldn’t be _too_ bad.

Amanda turned on the lights of the room. Hannah was definitely in deep slumber, so now was the time to act. She grabbed a marker and held back a laugh as she approached the sleeping woman.

Yet, before putting the tip to her face, she paused. With a careful move, she placed a wild auburn lock behind Hannah’s ear. Only because she didn’t want it getting in the way, of course.

So peaceful, so _beautiful._ There was still some light makeup on Hannah’s face, making her look slightly older than her twenty-one years. Amanda instinctively reached forward, cupping her cheek and tilting her face to be able to look at it directly.

She caressed Hannah’s cheekbone with her thumb. It was still surprising, she often thought, that they were dating at all. Giving in to temptation, Amanda lowered herself and lightly pecked her girlfriend’s lips. Hannah didn’t react, which was only half disappointing.

Amanda looked at the marker in her hand, then at Hannah, and sighed. She put the marker down and climbed on the bed. The slight bouncing got a reaction out of Hannah, who grunted and rolled on her side, facing away from her.

Smiling, Amanda moved closer and put a hand over Hannah’s waist, who reached for it even in her sleep. She rested her face on top of the sleeping girl’s head and pulled her closer. She reveled in their shared warmth, and the tiredness of the day began to make itself evident. Amanda’s muscles unraveled as she relaxed, and soon her eyelids felt heavy and hard to keep open. _I should turn the lights off…_ She thought, but her mind trailed off. Her breathing had synchronized with Hannah’s, and soon, there were no thoughts left.

When Hannah opened her eyes, the clock besides her bed marked nine PM. She blinked a few times and grunted. She tried to move her hand to rub her eyes, but she realized her fingers were intermingled with Amanda’s, whose arm surrounded her waist.

_What was I…_ She was confused for a second before realizing her book and glasses resting on the nightstand. _Right,_ she sighed. Today had been a horrible day at work, full of meetings, each worse than the last. _I didn’t even hear Amanda come in._

She carefully turned around, facing her sleeping girlfriend. Amanda’s current face was so unlike her usual self, peaceful and tranquil, lacking that mischievous glint in her eyes or that annoyingly attractive smirk. But it was also charming; a side of her only Hannah got to see.

With a smile, she climbed out of bed. They needed to eat something. She picked her book and- _Wait, is that a marker?_

She frowned, grabbing the mirror she kept in her drawer and looked at herself. Nothing. She sighed in relief, but then paused.

A smirk slowly took control of her lips as she picked up the marker and looked down at Amanda.

_Time for some revenge,_ she thought, taking the marker’s cap off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, anonymous person, for this piece! Cute idea, perfect for a short fic. Been a while since I've written anything Hamanda, too.  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to _see some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
